sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of assets owned by NBCUniversal
NBCUniversal Media, LLC is a media conglomerate that is a subsidiary of Comcast and is headquartered at the Comcast Building in Midtown Manhattan, New York City. It has film, television, cable networks, and publishing operations. This is a listing of all of its brands, as shown at the company's website. NBCUniversal Broadcast, Cable, Sports and News NBC Entertainment * NBC – National Broadcasting Company * NBC Studios * Universal Television * EMKA, Ltd. * Universal Television Alternative Studio * SNL Studios (With Lorne Michaels) NBCUniversal Telemundo Enterprises * Telemundo * Universo * Telemundo of Puerto Rico Studios * Telemundo Studios * Telemundo Internacional * Telemundo Films NBCUniversal Owned Television Stations *Affiliate Relations * NBC Owned Television Stations ** Cozi TV ** K15CU-D 15 – Salinas ** KNBC 4 – Los Angeles ** KNSD 39 (cable 7) – San Diego² ** KNTV 11 – San Jose/San Francisco ** KXAS 5 – Dallas/Fort Worth² ** LXTV ** NECN ** WBTS-LD – Boston ** WCAU 10 – Philadelphia ** WMAQ 5 – Chicago ** WNBC 4 – New York ** WRC 4 – Washington ** WTVJ 6 – Miami ** WVIT 30 – Hartford * Telemundo Station Group ** KBLR – Las Vegas ** KDEN-TV – Longmont, Colorado ** KHRR – Tucson ** KNSO – Fresno ** KSTS – San Jose/San Francisco ** KTAZ – Phoenix ** KTMD – Houston ** KVDA – San Antonio ** KVEA – Los Angeles ** KXTX – Dallas/Fort Worth ** TeleXitos ** WKAQ – Puerto Rico ** WNEU – Boston/Merrimack ** WNJU – New York ** WSCV – Miami ** WSNS – Chicago * NBCUniversal Television Distribution NBCUniversal News Group * NBC News * CNBC **Nikkei CNBC (joint venture with The Nikkei and TV Tokyo) **SBS CNBC (joint venture with SBS Media Holdings) **CNBC Indonesia (joint venture with Trans Media) **Class CNBC (joint venture with Class Editori and Mediaset) * MSNBC * Euronews (25% with Media Globe Networks and European public broadcasters) * Peacock Productions **TOMORROW * NBCUniversal Archives * NBCNews.com NBC Sports Group * Golf Channel * MLB Network (5.44%) joint venture with Major League Baseball and other providers * NBC Olympic broadcasts * NBC Sports * NBCSN * NHL Network (United States) (15.6%) joint venture with National Hockey League * Olympic Channel * SportsEngine * SportsNet New York (8%) joint venture with the New York Mets and Charter Communications * Telemundo Deportes * NBC Sports Regional Networks ** NBC Sports Bay Area (45%) ** NBC Sports California ** NBC Sports Chicago (20%) ** NBC Sports Washington *** NBC Sports Washington+ ** NBC Sports Boston ** NBC Sports Northwest ** NBC Sports Philadelphia *** NBC Sports Philadelphia+ ** SNY (8%) ** NBC Sports Films * NBC Sports Digital ** Playmaker Media ** Allstar Stats LLC. *** Rotoworld ** NBC Sports Gold ** GolfNow ** NBC Sports Digital Network * NBC Sports Ventures LLC. ** Alli Sports ** NBC Sports Radio * All-American Bowl NBCUniversal Cable * Bluprint * International Media Distribution * Universal Cable Productions * E! Studios ** Wilshire Studios, reality studio * Entertainment Networks ** Syfy ** USA * Lifestyle Entertainment Group ** Bravo ** E! ** Oxygen ** Universal Kids NBCUniversal Direct-to-Consumer and Digital Enterprises NBCUniversal Digital * Fandango (70%, joint venture with WarnerMedia) ** FandangoNow (formerly M-GO) ** Fandango Movieclips ** Rotten Tomatoes ** Cinepapaya ** Movies.com ** MovieTickets.com * Hayu * Hulu (33%, stake can be sold to The Walt Disney Company from January 2024) ** Hulu Documentary Films * Integrated Media Group * PictureBox Films * Stakes: ** Snap ** Buzz ** Vox Media NBCUniversal International Networks * Universal TV ** Latin America (operated by Disney Channels Worldwide and distributed by HBO Latin America Group) ** United Kingdom and Ireland ** Asia *** Japan *** Philippines *** Turkey * Syfy ** Syfy (Latin America) ** Sci Fi (Poland) ** Sci Fi (Serbia) ** Sci Fi (Slovenia) * 13th Street Universal ** 13th Street (Australia) ** 13ème Rue Universal ** 13th Street (Germany) ** Calle 13 (Spain) * Movies 24 ** Eastern Europe ** Russia and Moldova ** Movies 24+ * E! (Europe) * E! (Asia) * E! (Australia) * Studio Universal * Diva * Style Network (Australia) * DreamWorks Channel NBCUniversal International Television * Chocolate Media (UK) * Lark Productions (Canada) * Lucky Giant (UK) * Monkey Kingdom (UK) * Carnival Films (UK) * Matchbox Pictures (Australia) Universal Parks and Resorts * Universal Studios Hollywood * Universal Orlando Resort * Universal Studios Japan * Universal CityWalk Osaka *Universal Studios Singapore. * Universal Creative ** Universal Operations Group Universal Filmed Entertainment Group * Universal Pictures * Illumination ** Illumination Mac Guff * DreamWorks Animation **DreamWorks Animation Television ** DreamWorks Classics ***Big Idea Entertainment ***Bullwinkle Studios (50%, joint venture with Jay Ward Productions) ***Harvey Entertainment (name-only unit) ** DreamWorks Live Theatrical Productions ** DreamWorks New Media *** DreamWorksTV ** DreamWorks Press * Focus Features * Amblin Partners (minority stake; joint venture with The Amblin Group, Participant Media, Reliance Entertainment, Entertainment One, and Alibaba Pictures) ** DreamWorks Pictures ** Amblin Entertainment ** Amblin Television * Working Title Films ** WT2 Productions ** Working Title Television * Carnival Films * Universal Animation Studios * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment ** Universal Home Entertainment Productions ** Universal 1440 Entertainment ** DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment ** Universal Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Australia (joint venture with Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) ** Universal Playback * United International Pictures (50%, joint venture with Viacom's Paramount Pictures) * Rede Telecine (10%, joint venture with Globosat, Disney, Paramount Pictures and MGM) * NBCUniversal Entertainment Japan ** Universal Pictures International Entertainment ** Paramount Home Media Distribution Japan * Back Lot Music * OTL Releasing * Universal Brand Development Former assets Sold * A&E Networks (15.8%, with The Walt Disney Company and Hearst) ** A&E ** Crime & Investigation Network ** FYI (formerly The Biography Channel) ** The History Network *** History en Español *** Military History Channel ** Lifetime *** LMN (formerly Lifetime Movie Network) *** LRW (formerly Lifetime Real Women) * American Movie Classics * AwesomenessTV: sold to Viacom * CIC Video: Paramount Home Entertainment acquired Universal's stake in the company and absorbed it in 1999 * Comcast SportsNet Houston * Court TV * Das Vierte * ITC Entertainment: acquired as part of Seagram's purchase of PolyGram in 1998, then sold to Carlton Communications in 1999 * Qubo (with Ion Media Networks, Scholastic Entertainment, Classic Media and Corus Entertainment): A children's programming block launched in 2006. In 2012, NBC and Telemundo discontinued their Qubo blocks after Comcast acquired NBCUniversal. * Rogue Pictures: sold to Relativity Media in 2009 * ShopNBC * Sundance Channel * TV One (50% joint venture with Radio One) * Universal Music Group: retained by Vivendi following the merger of NBC and Universal in 2004 * Vivendi Universal Games: retained by Vivendi following the merger of NBC and Universal, then merged with Activision in 2008 to form Activision Blizzard * The Weather Company – with private equity firms Bain Capital and The Blackstone Group: Originally a parent company of The Weather Channel. In January 2016, it was acquired by IBM. * The Weather Channel – with private equity firms Bain Capital and The Blackstone Group: sold to Entertainment Studios. Dormant or shuttered NBCUniversal Broadcast, Cable, Sports and News * Anime Selects * AZN Television: TV channel focused on Asian and Asian-American culture; formerly known as International Channel from its foundation in 1996 to 2005; shut down in 2008 * Chiller ** Chiller Films * Cloo * The Comcast Network * Comcast/Charter Sports Southeast (with Charter Communications) * Comcast Sports Southwest * Esquire Network (now an online-only model) * Fearnet (with Lions Gate Entertainment and Sony Pictures Entertainment) * MountainWest Sports Network (controlling stake) * NBC Weather Plus * SportsChannel * Station Venture Holdings (79.62% with LIN Media) * Television Without Pity: ceased its operations in May 31, 2014; relaunched under Tribune Media in 2016 later closed in 2017 * Trio * Universal HD * Universal Sports Network (8% with InterMedia Partners) * USA Cable Entertainment: folded into NBC Universal Television Studio in 2004 NBCUniversal Direct-to-Consumer and Digital Enterprises * DailyCandy * iVillage * Seeso * Shift NBCUniversal Film and Entertainment * Chapman Entertainment: acquired by DreamWorks Animation in 2013 * Entertainment Rights ** Carrington Productions International ** Link Entertainment ** Tell-Tale Productions * FilmDistrict: folded into Focus Features in 2014 ** High Top Releasing * G4 Media (88% with Dish Network) ** G4 * Golden Books Family Entertainment: acquired by Classic Media in 2001 ** CST Entertainment ** Shari Lewis Enterprises ** Total Television * Good Machine: sold to Universal Pictures and merged into Focus Features * Gramercy Pictures * October Films: merged into USA Films, which was later merged into Focus Features * Optical Programming Associates: joint venture between Magnavox, MCA Videodisc, and Pioneer Video * MCA TV ** MTE * Multimedia Entertainment: acquired by Universal Television in 1996 ** Multimedia Motion Pictures * NBC Enterprises ** NBC International Ltd. * PolyGram Filmed Entertainment ** Associated Film Distribution ** PolyGram Pictures ** PolyGram Television ** Propaganda Films * Savoy Pictures: library acquired by Focus Features in 2006 * Universal Eight * UPA: acquired by Classic Media in 2000 * USA Home Entertainment * Walter Lantz Productions: sold to MCA Inc. in 1984 NBCUniversal International Networks * Diva TV * KidsCo (51% with Corus Entertainment) * Premium Movie Partnership (with Sony Pictures Entertainment, Viacom, News Corporation and Liberty Global) ** Showtime Australian movie channels ** Showcase ** Showtime Greats * Steel * TV1 General Entertainment Partnership (with Sony Pictures Television and CBS Studios International) ** TV1 ** SF Universal Parks and Resorts * Wet 'n Wild Orlando: closed on December 31, 2016 and replaced by Volcano Bay. See also * Lists of corporate assets References External links * NBCUniversal official website Category:Lists NBCUniversal Category:Cable television companies of the United States Category:NBCUniversal